Lilith: Daughter of Hell
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: It's a first for Hell. A child has been born to Pinhead and Deepthroat. She grows up to be a very promising young cenobite but an old enemy is lurking in the shadows. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Lilith: Daughter of Hell**

Disclamer: I do not own Hellraiser

Chapter 1: A First for Hell

"Pinhead stared down at the poor soul before him, hooked chains skewering his skin at all sides.

""Please don't do this!" The man begged. "I'll be a good person. I swear.

"Neither good or evil matter in my domain. Only pleasure and pain." Pinhead said indifferently

The man screamed as he was ripped to shreds. His blood splattered on the cenobite leader, provoking no reaction whatsoever. Pinhead gazed at the remains of Hell's newest victim and left. He had somewhere to be.  
...

Deepthroat was sitting in a dark room, her back to the doorway and Chatterer and Butterball by her side. Chatterer gnashed his teeth together.

"The Leader will be here soon." Butterball reassured his friend. However, he himself was wondering where the Leader was. He should be here by now.

Suddenly, there he was. The Almighty Cenobite Leader had entered the room.

"Deepthroat my love." He said. "Is she ready yet?"

"Yes." Deepthroat turned around and beckoned her dark master/lover to come closer Pinhead approached without fear and laid eyes on his child.

The baby girl resembled in most aspects a human, save for the grid mark on her face and her blue skin. She looked up at her father without a hint of fear, giggling at the Lead Cenobite.

Pinhead smiled. "A first for hell. he said. "A natural born cenobite."

"What will you call her?" Butterball asked.

"We have decided on Lilith." Pinhead said as he picked up his newborn daughter. The infant cenobite continued to giggle.

Pinhead felt happy. Excited even. He knew that being naturally born of the Labyrinth, the child could one day rival that of Leviathan. And with him and his entourage to raise her, Pinhead knew that his child would grow into a queen that Hell deserved.

A smaller cenobite by the name of Little Sister came into the room. "It's time." She whispered.

Pinhead returned the child to her mother's arm for a moment and beckoned his entourage to follow him. The four cenobites plus their precious cargo walked to a podium directly underneath Leviathan, surrounded by cenobites at every corner.

"My people." Pinhead began. "I am proud to present the first natural born cenobite, Lilith." Pinhead held up his daughter for all to see. The cenobites cheered at Hell's newest milestone. Pinhead looked into his child's eyes.

"We have such sights to show you!"

 **(Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Still trying to get into it and hopefully by** **October I'll be submitting something every week. Sorry if this first chapter was weak, I promise the story will get better. Chibi out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Father and Daughter**

The chains dripped with blood. The latest victim of Hell now hung from these chains in pieces. Pinhead, leader on the cenobites, smiled at his work. Standing next to him was his daughter, Lilith. She had grown in a fairly powerful cenobite. Like her father, Lilith had pins skewered into her skull. They were hammered so as to cross each other and form an "X" on both her face and the back of her head. As with most female cenobites, she scantly clad in leather. Two hooks tore a hole in her abdomen where her belly button once was.

"Come daughter." Pinhead said. "It's time to return to our kingdom."

"Yes father." Lilith. Both cenobites walked back into the portal, leaving the box behind to claim another victim.

The all-too familiar sight of Leviathan reminded Pinhead and Lilith that they were. Chatterer was there to greet them. He gnashed his teeth.

"Another successful reaping." Pinhead said. Lilith is surpassing all of my exceptions." Pinhead patted his daughter on the back. Lilith turned to him and smiled for a few seconds before returning to her forlorn expression. Pinhead became confused. Lilith always seemed to be forlorn when they harvested souls.

"Chatterer. I'd like a moment alone with Lilith." Chatterer gnashed his teeth in agreement and left. Pinhead then turned to his daughter and asked "What seems to be the problem?"

"It is nothing father." Lilith said. "But I must ask you a question."

"Very well." Pinhead agreed.

"How long have you and the others...been...here."

Pinhead was shocked at the audacity of such a question.

"As long as we can remember." He answered.

"And in all the time you've been here, have you ever once thought about the Flesh Realm and it's pleasures?"

"The pleasures of the Flesh Realm are mere child's play compared to our realm. They are not even worth a passing thought."

"Oh." Lilith said with disappointment in her voice.

"Have you grown tired of Hell's pleasures?" Pinhead asked with concern.

"Of course not!" I just thought maybe we could go to the Flesh Realm and-

"No!" Pinhead shouted. "The Flesh Realm is only for harvesting souls and nothing more." And with that, Pinhead stormed off. Lilith felt rage build up inside her butshe suppressed it like she always does. "It's not fair." She thought.

* * *

Lilith sat in her room or the closest thing she had to a room that is. It was her favorite spot in the Labyrinth, the place where the used flesh was dropped. The smell usually calmed her down but this time the rage was still there.

"I can't help it that I've grown tired of this realm. All I'm asking for is a chance."

A familiar chattering sound startled Lilith and she turned to see who it was.

"Chatterer Beast!" She cried out in delight. The cenobite/dog hybrid gnashed it's canines in delight. as Lilith petted him.

"Oh CB. What am I going to do? I want to experience the pleasures of the Flesh Realm so badly."

CB turned it's eyeless face to Lilith and gnashed it's teeth.

"You're right! I'm going to be ruler of the Labyrinth one day so I should be able to do what I want!

Lilith jumped to her feet.

"We're going to the Flesh Realm!"


End file.
